marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men 4370: Revelations
This is the first issue of Yaminogaijin's X-Men fan-fiction story. It documents the X-Men in the year 4370 and they're new members from the shadowy group known only as The Syndicate and they're fight against Mangeto's Mutant Dawn army. ((WIP, I also apologize if this is kinda crappy)) Chapter One The air was cold in the Tokyo night, the wind whipped past a shadowy figure perched on one of the towers of the Imperial Palace. As two guards walked beneath him he jumped down landing silently and darted off into the night. As the unknown figure evaded the guards with little effort he reached the room of the Emperor's 18-year-old daughter Kiko whom this figure seemed to visit regularly judging by the Princess' reaction when he entered. The figure sat down near the door and revealed his face "So Kiko..." said the man in Japanese "How's school?" "It's fine Infamous-San" replied Kiko. "Just fine? That moron Toshiro isn't messing with you again?" Said Infamous as his face took a serious and scary expression. "No no!....Just it's boring....I want to go to America with you....I want to meet your friends the X-Men!" Said the Princess trying to calm Infamous down. "We-" Just as Infamous was about to speak several guards burst through the sliding door which caused Infamous' mask to melt over his face again as he dashed to the balcony and cockily bowed to the guards before leaning back arms outstretched and dropping off the edge, only to vanish into the night. Back in New York State, Infamous had returned to the Xavier School for Gifted People. Cheekily lighting a cigarette while no-one was looking. As he walked down the hall on the 4th floor of the school he heard the faint sound of crying below the window he was just passing. He looked out stubbing the cigarette out on his palm which healed instantly. Below him was the roughly 9 months pregnant Shadowcat who ws crying. Infamous sighed and swan dived out the window and landed in front of the bench she was sitting on. "Ya know all this sorrow won't be good for the kid...." Said Infamous as he say down. "Cole!....When did you get back?" Asked Shadowcat who was a little shocked by Infamous sudden arrival. "I got back this morning.....So let me guess....Savage being a b****** again?" Asked Infamous Shadowcat nodded "he still doesn't want anything to do with the baby....." Infamous growled "I swear I'm gonna tear him a new one at this rate." Shadowcat hugged him "Don't....I'd like my son to have a dad despite him being a total dick...." I Infamous sighed and nodded patting her on the head "Ok Imōto, let's go find him and sort this out for the last time." They both got up and went to find Savage. Savage who's real name is Jean-Claude Hunter is a French-Canadian student at the school known for his Savage temper hence his code-name. They found him talking to his friends. "Hey Savage!" Called Infamous which scared everyone in the hall as Infamous was infamous of having a deadly temper and even deadlier skills and powers. Savage sighed "Yes?! What do you want?" Savage turned around only to find Infamous suddenly appear in front of him. "Your gonna come with me and Kitty to sort this b******* out, understand?" Said Infamous as he cracked his knuckles Savage nodded and follow them both to Infamous' office located just down the hall. "So what we gotta sort?" Infamous angrily pointed to Shadowcat's enlarged stomach "Your attitude to your girlfriend and child....if you don't I'll mount your head on my wall....I've yet to get a Canadian up there." He pointed to the back wall which had several fake skulls (unknown to the student as most faculty) mounted upon it with countries engraved on plaques underneath them. Savage got scared and nodded "Ok...we'll sort it out." He sat down with Shadowcat as Infamous sat down by the window with an electric guitar and headphone and began to play furiously. The two talked and after several hours they hugged and kissed to which Infamous sighed. "Finally, by Hachiman I was starting to think this would never end." He got up and put his guitar away. "Now, I expect you two to get along....And I mean it." The two nodded and started to walk out "Savage!...remember you got combat training with me at 3:00.....don't be late." said Infamous as he smirked at him. "Qui....I'll be there." Said Savage in a confident tone and left with Shadowcat. After they left Psylocke entered and kissed Infamous on the lips "Next time tell me when you get back." Said Psylocke as she jabbed Infamous in the gut. "It's not nice ya know." "I didn't want to wake you....you were sleeping so peacefully." Smirked Infamous as he took the jab with no reaction. "Who told you I got back?" "The professor...he also asked me to tell you not to smoke in the school. Smirked Psylocke "He sees all remember." "Actually The Duke sees more babe....The Prof only sees one-fourth of what I do." Smirked Infamous as he began to leave "Well, I need to get ready for Combat Training. Mind telling Wolverine he can take the day off?" Psylocke sighed "Great....Why can't you tell him he's part of The Syndicate as well..." "Yeah but he won't try to behead you...." Said Infamous as he blew her a kiss and vanished with inhuman speed. "Thanks...." Sighed Psylocke as she left the room and went to find Wolverine. Eventually she found him and informed him of Cole's return to which he was annoyed at but just shrugged and went off somewhere on his motorbike. As Cole entered the Danger Room he dodge several energy Blasts from Hyper-Charge who was living up to his name. He sat down on a block situated in the centre of the room, he simply waited for him to be noticed. After about half an hour he was noticed as he went through his shadowboxing based training. "Errr....Mr Infamous?" said one of the young mutants "Has the lesson started yet?" "The Lesson started half an hour ago...but carry on ironically what you were doing is a good way of training." Said Infamous as he continued his Shadowboxing. Upon hearing this the kids smirked and launched their attacks at him which he avoided without effort, what the kids didn't realise is that Cole activated his Surge long before they launched their attacks. He manage to dodge all the attacks and as the kids were about to pass out he ended the lesson just as the School's security system went off. "What now?" Asked Cole as he vanished and appeared moments later on the 4th floor balcony overlooking what looked to be a Mutant Dawn attack. The Mutant Dawn had sent several hundred of their cloned soldiers to attack the school. "Well this is problematic." Said Professor X as he rolled to the balcony "I take it your gonna deal with it?" Cole smirked as his armor appeared on his body and he lept off the balcony. Upon landing on the ground Cole took sat on the ground and appeared to meditate. The soldiers approached and attacked only to be cut down by Cole's Bio-Swords. After three minutes the soldiers were shredded and Cole stood there with no injuries. "200 against 1.....they need to send a lot more next time..." Said Cole as he returned ot the School "Magik!! Get rid of this trash!" As the doors closed the bodies and all evidence they even entered the school vanished to an unknown location. Cole then went to his room where Psylocke was waiting holding their son in her arms. Cole smirked and took his son from Psylocke and smiled while he baby boy slept. "Ya know he's was crying the whole time you were gone." Said Psylocke as she stood up and put her arm around Cole's waist. "Really?....Hmmm, interesting" Said Cole as he looked at the child yawning and waking up with a smile. Suddenly Phase one of the students and Shadowcat's best friend ran into the closed door in a panicked attempt to phase through it. Cole openned the door to the young woman laid out on the floor with a large red mark on her forehead. "Owwww..." mumbles Phase as she looked up, and suddenly returned to panic. "Kitty has just gone into labour...the baby is on the way!!" Just as Psylocke took their son back Infamous had vanished and by the time the the others arrived at the medical wing of the school Infamous was already there waiting with Wolverine, Professor X and several other members of the school. After several hours Beast came out and informed them everything went smoothly. Infamous and the others entered and gathered around smiling and congratulating the new parents. "Infamous?" Asked Shadowcat who was holding her new born son in her arms "I want to ask you something" "Yes?" Replied Infamous as he sat down "What's the matter, kiddo?" "Well me and Savage was wondering if you and Psylocke could be Axel's Godparents?" Smiled Shadowcat with a nervous tone to her voice. "Hmmmm." Infamous thought for a second and nodded "We'd both be honored to....I also have a surprise for you two." "Oh?" Both Shadowcat and Savage said, as they looked puzzled at Infamous as he brushed his white hair out of his eyes. "Awhile ago I put your names forward to be recruited into The Syndicate with Hyper-Charge....and well.....You were accepted." Smirked Infamous as he placed two sets of small insignia on the bed. "If you feel up to it take them if not...say so and I'll take them back." The two looked at each other shrugged and took the insignia "We'd be honored to join you....But you said the Syndicate members commonly infiltrate other groups does that mean?...." Shadowcat said worried. "Nope, you guys can stay here....well until you leave this group then you might be requested to infiltrate another group." Smiled Infamous. "Oh....ok..." Smiled Shadowcat. "So....will be get separate assignments?" Infamous nodded and was interrupted by his sisters as he was about to speak. "We'll need to train you differently....The Syndicate get some of the most dangerous missions on the planet....and you'll have to be trained to resist any form of interrogation. But it's not that hard, me and Cole managed to master all the techniques of The Syndicate in ten years." Shadowcat's eye twitched realising she's unable to live up to that, she then sighed and looked at Savage who just shrugged. After everyone had left and Shadowcat was released from the med ward. The entire school held a huge party for them. Everyone was at the party except Infamous not because he had an assignment to do or that he was busy, He didn't attend due to his Autistic tendencies which included the dislike of large crowds. "Whats wrong Infamous?" Asked Shadowcat who had come to check on him, her expression showed a sense of worry. "Nothing....just don't like large crowds...." Sighed Infamous as he stood on the balcony rail. "Never had....probably never will..." Shadowcat smiled and adjusted the position of little Axel slightly "Ok....Got a reason why?" "Asperger Syndrome.....a form of Autism....something you can't suppress or control not matter how long you've worked at it." Said Infamous as he watched the night sky. re "Oh....I'm sorry..." Said Shadowcat as she looked down at the ground. "What for? I'm proud of what I am....The gods made me what I am....no sense in hiding that." Said Infamous as he hopped off the edge and walked to the party "Might as well grab a drink...You coming?" Shadowcat nodded and followed him to the party. When they entered the party was already in full swing unfortunately the music was terrible to which Infamous at Shadowcat to which she shrugged. "Be back in a sec...." Infamous vanished and returned with his guitar and an amp. "I got an idea...." Infamous got onto the stage at the far end of the room and set up the mic "Ok....Now I know this music is terrible so how about we have some real music playing?!" Everyone in the roomed cheered. "Ok if you can play drums, bass or any other instrument like that grab it...set it up and we'll have some" four or five partiers ran off and came back with their instruments which ranged from a Drum Kit, Guitar, Bass, Electric Violin and Turntables. After they sat up Infamous talked to them briefly about what music they're gonna play and then they started. The style of music they played seemed to be Thrash Metal with some tweaks from the Violin and Turntable. Infamous then began to sing his voice was gravely and powerful, everyone began to dance and enjoyed the music until the early morning. The next day Cole was tasked with Psylocke to get so brand new mutants into the school. The Professor gave them a list of an address. They set off to get this kid, when they arrived at the house it was already under attack from members of Friends of Humanity. "Well, I guess we'll have to get our hands dirty...." Sighed Infamous as he exited the car. "Shall we scare them off or rip them apart?" "I don't think ripping them apart will condone the right message to people, hun...." Said Psylock with a slight smirk "Fair point....think you can cook up so Psychic illusion to scare them off?" Asked Infamous "I'd say your scary enough as it is hun besides there only four of them....You reputation is grim enough to scare US Marines..." Said Psylocke as she sat on the car bonnet Infamous nodded as his armor covered his body and he activated his bio-energy powers causing the energy to discharge wildly off his body before disbursing only to be reabsorbed into his body as invisible energy. "I'd leave now!!" Shouted Infamous as he advanced on the thugs, who immediately turned around and ran for their lives. "Cowards...." Smirked Infamous as his armor returned to it's civilian form and his powers disbursed. He then knocked on the door as Psylocke walked up behind him "Hey hun, I was thinking....maybe we should take the family out for dinner later on, what ya think?" Asked Psylocke as they waited for the family to answer the door. "Hmmm sounds good....I know a really nice Chinese restaurant." Said Infamous as he nodded in agreement to Psylocke's idea After a minute or so a scared man answered the door with a pistol in hand, Infamous instantly put his hand on the gun and shook his head at the man as if to say they were friendly. "W-who are you?" Asked the man still scared that he might be attacked. "We don't want any trouble!" "Relax dude, we're here to talk to you about your son...we're from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters....We know he's a mutant and would like him to be enrolled so he can learn to control and use his powers for the benefit of both human and mutant kind." Said Infamous with a slight smile. The man nodded and ushered them in "Will he be safe...That's all I want to know...He's the only family I got left..." "Well as safe as he can be....But he won't be harmed by any of these Human Supremacist scum." Said Psylocke as she sat down, her revealing uniform showing her legs and upper part of her cleavage. "The school is chaotic at time but the teachers and older students keep things in like, But generally it's a safe place." Said Infamous as he lent against the wall "What will he exactly learn?..." Asked the concerned father, as he tried to refrain from admiring Psylocke's super-model body. "Well as my husband said he'll learn to control his powers." Said Psylocke, as she smiled at him "We'll teach him how to control his powers by teaching him martial arts, how to use in a combat situation if he wishes to join The X-Men or other superhero groups when he's older. But he will learn all he's been learning in school." The man nodded "Ok....I want him to be safe and I can tell your both able to handle yourselves. So I'll trust you and let you teach him to use his powers. "Perfect!" Said Infamous as he pulled out a small stack of documents "Just sign these and we'll get on our way....you can come with us if you want and have a look around the grounds." The man nodded as he began to sign the papers "Yes, I would....thank you." The man finished signing the papers and went to get his son ready. After roughly half an hour the boy who was only 12 years old and his father returned and went outside to which they saw more FOH thugs outside. "Sir....please take yourself and your son back inside until we call you out....We've got some business to deal with." Said Infamous as his armor re-appeared and his powers activated. Both him and Psylocke then charged the thugs as the man closed the door to his house. The thugs were no match for both Infamous' and Psylocke's training in both martial arts and the control of their powers. After only a few minutes they called the two out and transported them to the school. Once there the man looked around the school and said good bye to his son and went home to repair the damage to his home. The kid was obviously scared but was reassured by Shadowcat. "Don't worry kid, my dad Infamous is a nice guy really....well 10% of the time he is....But there loads of really nice people here...I'm sure you'll make loads of friends. Smiled Shadowcat as she hugged the almost crying boy. "O-ok...." The boy nodded as he tried to smile past the obvious fear. Shadowcat then showed him to his room which he shared with Amelia another 11 year old girl who had the power to create spiritual animals. When they entered she was playing catch with one of these animals she made. "Amelia this is Peter....He's your new roommate." Smiled Shadowcat as she gentle pushed Peter closer to Amelia "Yay!!" Smiled Amelia who hopped off the top bunk of the bed, landing on her feet but falling forward onto her face "Owwww..." "Your such a clutz Amelia...." Sighed Shadowcat. "Well, I've got to check on my son...Here, Peter this is your timetable. Amelia can show you to your class later." Shadowcat waved as she left the room and phased through the opposite wall. Chapter 2 The next day Professer X was holding a meeting in the main control room located on level 4 on the Sub-Complex under the school. "Ok everyone....I got some good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Said Prof X as he scanned his eyes across the gathered mutants. "Good news would be preferable." Said Infamous, as he lit a cigarette. "Hope its better than the last apparent good news we had..." "Put that cigarette out Infamous....The good news is that we've found Gambit.....But there's is a problems..." Said the Professor as he typed something into the computer they sat around "Here we go....." Mumbles Infamous "He's being held by the Friends of Humanity in they're Switz HQ" Said the Professor as he got ready to take cover. Infamous then slammed his head into the console in front of him. "Ya do realise how hard that freaking place is to break in.....Even I have trouble with that Fort." "I agree with him....." Said Wolverine. "You need at least your top three X-Men to deal with all the security." "Exactly why I've selected our Syndicate members among the X-Men." Smirked the Prof The three got up grabbed some paper and began to write something down on it. The others looked confused. "That are you writing down?" Asked Beast as he tried to see what they were writing down exactly. "Our wills....Hey Logan who are you leaving ya Harley Davidson to?" Said Infamous. "Cyclops....He loves that bike so might as well give it to him." Replied Wolverine as he finished After getting the briefing and gearing up the three board The Dark-Star, The Syndicate's standard transport model. Upon arriving at the HQ in stealth mode they infiltrated and began to make their way to the prison. However as they reached there they encountered the MK15 Proto-Sentinals. "Well f***!" Exclaimed Wolverine as he brought out his claws, as the others did with their powers. "Hey bro...." Said Celestial "Whats the odds on us winning?" "Really good actually....Just be careful of the ch-" Said Infamous as he was his by one of the six Proto-Sentinals' chest beams. "Ok that hurt...." The three then attacked and ripped the Sentinals apart with a degree of ease. "These are prototypes so they're not as strong as the previous models." Said Infamous who knew a lot about the MK15 as he stole copies of the plans just before his trip to Japan. After searching the five prison levels they found Gambit beaten and bound, They freed him and were forced to carry him out to the waiting Dark-Star. As they reached it a blast from the past appeared, a MK5 Sentinal which had been upgraded to match up to date tech. "Get him out of here!!" Shouted Infamous as he charged the hulking mech, He managed to land several powerful blows before getting swatted away into the perimetre fence. "Bro!!" Scream Celestial. "Go!!" Shouted Infamous as he was about to get crushed only to be saved by an exploding pencil from Gambit. As the jet took off, Infamous launched himself at the exposed chest plate which seemed to be missing. He hit the power-core which exploded with him in the blast radius. The jet continued to leave the area despite Celestial's best attempts to turn it around. When the jet returned Celestial broke-down and entered a catatonic state not repsonding to anyone. Wolverine went off in a rage, he didn't like Infamous as much as everyone else but he respected him enough to feel bad about losing him. The rest of the school took it hard as well, Shadowcat became depressed and suicidal and Savage became more angry lashing out and nearly everyone. As time passed everyone began to accept Infamous was lost. For a year life carried on as normal except for Celectial, Psylocke, Shadowcat and Wolverine, however one night a powerful storm hit the school and caused the security systems to short out a bit. Shadowcat was helping the repairs and as she passed the front door it swung open to reveal someone she thought she'd never see again. Standing in the door was Infamous dripping wet from the rain and baring new scars from his run in with the Sentinal. "Yo...Kitty." Said Infamous with a hushed tone. "Hows things?" "D-dad?...." Kitty stammered as she dropped the parts she was carrying. She stood frozen for a few minutes until Infamous walked a few steps forward and passed out which forced her to snap out of her freeze and catch him. After she slumped to her knee with him in her arms she screamed and broke down. The others heard this and rushed to Shadowcat only to stop in shock seeing the apparant ghost. "Well this is new...." Said Celestial "He's died loads of times, but never had him do this." Her non-emotional reaction shocked the others as if she's used to him returning from the grave like this. "Don't tell anyone he'd want to inform everyone himself." The others agreed and took him to his room where they layed him on the bed and left him with Psylocke to watch over him. The next day he woke up as if from a long night of drinking. "S*** how long was I out?" He asked trying to clear his head, looking around to see Psylocke sitting next to him. "About half a day...." She said before punching him in the face "Don't ever do that to me again!!" "Sorry....fates a b****." Said Infamous as he held his nose "I didn't exactly know I was gonna get put into a Death Trance...." "Sorry...i was just worried..." Sighed Psylocke "So how do want to reveal this to everyone?" "Let X know I want everyone to gather in the field at the stage....You give a short speech and I mean short to announce me...make it seem like some memorial speech I dunno..." Said Infamous as he got out of bed and got dressed. Psylocke nodded as she left and went to find the Professor. After lunch all the students and staff were gather outside waiting for Psylocke's little speech. explain." Said Psylocke as she stepped away from the microphone and gestured to a hooded figure who walked up to the mic. "Hello everyone...." Said the figure as the hood melted away and reformed into Infamous' standard uniform much to everyone's shock. "I'm back!!" Everyone stood still in awe, Not a sound was made except by Axel who began to cry. "Hmmm, I thought I'd get a better welcome back than that...." Said Infamous. "Who replace me then?" He asked the professor as he leaned on the podium. Suddenly the entire crowd cheered with several people running onto the stage to make sure it was really him and not some illusion the psychics created. "How did you survive?!" Asked on of the students as he tried to get pass the massing crowd. "Well The Syndicate added a survival mechanism in some of the members...mine was to enter a healing trance...all my body's functions go into minimum functions allowing my healing powers to get a boost." Explained Infamous. After being swamped by the students Infamous went off to relax and get back into his routine. First he went to see his now three-year-old son Richard, after spending most of the day with him he decided to train a bit. Category:Articles by Yaminogaijin Category:X-Men